The Way of the World
by Emma.Leigh.Lu
Summary: Dorothy makes it home at the end of The Wizard of Oz. And at the end of Wicked musical Fiyero and Elphaba escape to Earth. What happens when the two of them cross paths?
1. Dorothy

Title: The Way of the World

Summery: At the end of The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy, gets home, with the shoes. And at the end of Wicked (musical version) Fiyero and Elphaba escape to Earth. What happens when the two are reunited?

Chapter 1 ~ Dorothy

I've been home for a year now, and still no one believes me. And my memories are fading. All I really remember are my friends, and the enemy I had destroyed. I don't have any friends, because everyone thinks I'm crazy. I still have Toto, though, and he helps me through life. My one witness to my adventures in Oz.

Summer is ending, and I start school next week. I heard that we got a new teacher, someone called Mrs. Trig. I hope she's nice, like Glinda was.

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I tend to compare everyone I know now to my friends back in Oz. I wish I could get back.

I still have the shoes, but I can't get them to work. I've tried everything to get back, but I can't. I almost considered putting on the shoes and standing in front of a tornado, but I decided that that would be going to far.

"Dorothy! Time for supper!" Auntie Em called up. I dropped the book I was reading, fixed my hair, and ran down the stairs to the dining room. Dinner smelled delicious. I breathed in all the different aromas: baked potatoes, corn, green beans, bread fresh from the oven.

"Smells great, Auntie Em," I said, "but what's the occasion?"

She gave me her most innocent look. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Auntie Em, you only cook this much food during holidays or when we have-"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"- guests"

Auntie Em fixed me with her most serious look.

"Now, don't get mad, but I invited the new teacher, Mrs. Trig, to dinner. She just moved into Ms. Gulch's old house, and I thought I should give her and her husband a proper welcome."

"I'm not mad, Aunt Em. I just wish you'd told me. I don't look at all decent. Let me go change, I'll be down in a few." And I flew back up the stairs before she could protest.

I opened my closet, took out my blue and white checked dress, the one I wore in Oz, and changed into that. I also did my hair the way I'd had it then. Then I pulled the Ruby Slippers from under my bed and put them on. This ought to dazzle them, I thought to myself.

I headed back down stairs, only to stop at the top when I heard a voice talking from below. A voice I thought that I'd never hear again.

The voice of my dear, dear Ozian friend, the Scarecrow.


	2. Elphaba

A/N: OK, so here's the second chapter of my story…. Hope you like!

Chapter 2 – Elphaba, AKA Mrs. Trig

"Yero, my hero, do we have to go to dinner? I could call sick…"

I really, really, really, did not want to go to dinner at this old couple's house. But, they insisted, just because I'm the new school teacher. I don't mind being a teacher, but I do mind going to people's houses. Even though coming to Earth had changed my skin, I still don't have good people skills.

"Fae," Fiyero sighed, "we've been through this and through this. Yes, we have to go. You're their niece's new teacher, and they want to give us a proper welcome." He gave one of his dazzling looks and I just melted, and argued no more.

"Who are these people anyway? I want to know their names before we get there." I grabbed Fiyero's hand as we walked. I could see their house now.

"The aunt's name is Em, and her husband is Henry." He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. This confused me.

"And their nieces' name?" I asked. Fiyero pretended not to hear me.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I was not to be fooled.

"Fiyero!" I stopped walking, crossed my arms, and gave him my most evil glare. "Fiyero, tell me the nieces' name this instant, or I'm not taking another step."

He sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll tell you. But don't you dare get all paranoid on me, ok?"

I nodded, wondering why he would ask me that.

"Their niece's name is Dorothy. Dorothy Gale."

My hands dropped to my sides. I collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Fae? Are you ok?" Fiyero came over and helped me to my feet.

"Dorothy? Dorothy Gale? From Kansas? THAT Dorothy?" I looked Fiyero in the eye, so I would know if he lied to me.

"I believe so, seeing as she lives with her 'Auntie Em'."

I thought about that for a second.

"Ok, I won't freak out, and I won't even badger her. But what if she recognizes us?" I mean, she knew you pretty knew you pretty well."

"Yes, I thought about that. But," We were out their house now, "there's no going back now." He knocked on the door three times.

Only after about ten seconds did someone open the door, and judging by the elderliness of the woman who answered, I was finally meeting the Auntie Em, whose name I had heard so many times.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Trig, how wonderful of you to join us! My name is Emily, but you can call me Em. This is my husband, Henry. Do come in."

Fiyero took my hand and pulled me into their house. I heard someone coming down the stairs, but I couldn't bear to look, and I suddenly decided that I should have worn my how down, instead of in the bun I always do.

Fiyero now spoke, "We really appreciate you inviting us for dinner, Em."

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Trig. Oh, there you are, Dorothy. We've been waiting for you."

Now I had no choice but to look around and there on the stairs behind me, looking about as shocked as I felt, was the girl, Dorothy. The one who 'melted me'. And guess what else?

SHE WAS WEARING NESSA'S SHOES.


	3. Dorothy Again

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while… been busy with school and such!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or The Wizard of Oz, only the characters and circumstances I make up!

Chapter 3~ Dorothy Again

"Dorothy, there you are!" said Auntie Em, walking over to the stairs and leading me over to our guests. I was still too stunned to talk.

"Dorothy," Aunt Em said, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Trig. Mr. and Mrs. Trig, my niece, Dorothy."

"How do you do?" I said to Mr. Trig, and I stuck out my hand for him to shake. I'm going crazy, I thought to myself. It sounds just like him.

"How do you do," he said, and took my hand.

"Very well, thank you," I said, remembering the last time I'd said that to him. Or at least, someone who looks/ sounds just like him. I turned to look at his wife, and had to remind myself not to stare. She also looked familiar, with the sharp features and black hair in a bun, but I couldn't place it. However, she seemed nice enough.

"It's an extreme pleasure to meet one of my students before school starts," she said, and I also shook her hand.

"Likewise," I said, "for me to meet a teacher, Mrs. Trig." I let go of her hand as soon as possible without being rude. It felt familiar, that hand, and not in a good way.

"Please," she said, "call me Fae. I don't like being called Mrs. outside of work."

"Of course, Fae. And what shall I call you, sir?" I turned my attention back to Mr. Trig.

"Fiyero, if you don't mind." He seemed uncomfortable saying his name.

"Fiyero?" asked Auntie Em, "What an unusual name! Where is its origin?" Auntie Em loves languages.

Fae answered, "Finland, I believe. But, enough about us, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Dorothy?"

I hesitated. "What do you want to know?"

Her answer was instantaneous. "How about you tell us these stories that we keep hearing around town? I really am curious." She smiled at me, and it made a shiver run down my spine.

But Aunt Em would have none of that. "Oh, those lies. There just some things Dorothy worked up in her spare time-" but I cut across her.

"Come with me into the living room," I said, "and I'll tell you."


	4. Elphie again

A/N: sorry I haven't updated!!!! I hope you like this next chapter!

Chapter 4: Elphie again

"- Then I tapped my heals together three times, saying 'there's no place like home', and I woke up here."

Dorothy was just finishing her tale, and I found myself stunned. I really did look wicked from her point of view. No wonder she hated me. Fiyero squeezed my hand, then started talking.

"That's a really interesting story, Dorothy," he said, "Sounds like you made some wonderful friends."

I squeezed his hand this time. He was giving her hints about who we really were, and I wouldn't have any of that.

"Oh, I did," said Dorothy, "and I miss them all very much."

We all sat silently for a minute. Right as I was going to ask where the bathroom was, Dorothy spoke again.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if she was really wicked. If she had a name. A family. Someone who loved her. I mean, everyone finds love, right? Did I do the right thing, melting her that way? Sometimes a regret it. I wish I could go back and stop myself."

This caught me off guard. What was she trying to say? That she was sorry? That she never would have 'melted' me if she had known?

"Why? Everyone told you she was wicked. Why would they lie to you?" I forced the words out of my mouth, trying to sound honestly puzzled.

She thought about my words for a second, and then answered. "I'm not sure. I mean, yeah, she was green. So what? Is that really a reason to hate someone? And I understand that she was angry with me for killing her sister, and I would have given her the shoes, but they wouldn't come off. At the time." She bent down and removed the left shoe, and passed it too Fiyero and I. It took all my self-control not to jump up, laughing, and take the other one and flee.

"They are very beautiful. Why do you think she wanted them so much?"

I could tell that she was happy that I was actually talking to her and not calling her crazy, but Em was growing unhappier and unhappier by the second.

"They were her sisters. If I had a sister, and she died, and the only thing left were her shoes, I would have wanted those, too." She shrugged. "I guess I just didn't think all this through while I was there.

Fiyero squeezed my hand again, this time in comfort. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill, knowing that that would give us away.

"If you could see her again," I asked, "what would you say to her?"

Her response was automatic. "I would tell her that I was so, so sorry, and I would give her back the shoes, and ask her to forgive me." She looked close to tears, and for some reason, I got up, went over to her, and hugged her.

I patted her on the back as she cried into my shoulder. "I know she would have forgiven you. I just know it." She looked up at me, confusion in her eyes.

Em spoke up next, saying "Enough already, time for dinner."

I stood up and took Fiyero's hand, beckoning Dorothy with the other.

For a wretched, sister-killing, shoe-stealing little farm girl, she wasn't half bad.


	5. First Hour of School

[Type text]

A/N: hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! We just moved cross-country, so I'll try and update even more now that we're in a more settled stage. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: no matter how much I want to, I don't own Wicked…

……………………………………………………………………………………..

*Dorothy's POV*

Ugh, school. I don't care how many new things I got, back to school is still a very stressful, annoying time. At least I knew one of the teachers. Mrs. Trigg; we didn't really see each other after that dinner, but there's still something about her…

"Dorothy!"

She just seemed so familiar. And the look in her eyes as I was telling her my story...

"Hey, Dot!"

So…familiar…

"DOROTHY GALE!!!" Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Oh, hey, Jasper." I looked at my best friend, Jasper, and couldn't help but notice that he had really matured over the summer. And by matured, I mean that he's now way, way hansom.

He has blond, wavy hair that comes down to his chin. His blue-green eyes always seemed to x-ray me, like he always knew what I was thinking. He's about six feet tall, and compared to my 5'3" height, he's like a tower. He's grown at least half a foot this summer. It was becoming hard to not be embarrassed whenever he touched my face or held my hand.

"So, Dot," he said, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I hope he didn't see me blush. "What did you do this summer? Any more world jumping that I should know about?"

"No," I snapped back, not missing the sarcastic tone he used. "But I did meet the new teacher here. Her name," I started, seeing that he was about to interrupt. "is Mrs. Trigg. She's a very nice lady, and I don't want you to make fun of her at all, got it?"

He removed his arm from me and held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, ok, no monkey business." He stared at me with those deep, deep eyes. "Are you ok?"

*Elphie's POV*

First day of school. School means kids. Kids means Dorothy. Dorothy means being reminded every day of Nessa. Nessa means remembering Glinda. Oh, Glinda.

No, focus, Fae, focus…

It's been harder and harder for me to remember what Glinda looked like…what the Emerald City looked like…and Shiz…how would I live, when I could no longer remember? When Yero's voice is the only thing that's the same? Even the reflection in the mirror was different.

Oh, the bell rang! The children are starting to come in. My class room isn't that big, but I have a full class this year, so it's gonna be very, very uncomfortable in here. All of my decorations are green. I don't know why, it's not like I want Dorothy to guess who I am…

Or, do I? Do I? I'm not sure…but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Someone else who has seen what I have seen…who knows my pain and longing to return…if only I could get the shoes.

Oh, here she comes now. Who's the boy whose arm she's hanging off of? No matter, I'll find out soon enough. She sat down right in front of me, caught my eye, winked. I smiled back, looked down at my desk, and saw a glint of red.

Ah, how the Devil tempts me…


	6. Lunch Time

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long, peeps. I just moved from Washington State to Zambia, so life has been a little hectic at the moment. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't know who does, my they are some lucky people.

"All right, class," I start, staring at my desk and feeling all the eyes on me. I look up, and am careful not to make eye contact with Dorothy. "I'll be your teacher this year, and my name is Mrs. Trigg." I stand up and walk around to the other side of my desk, leaning up on it. "I will now read out the roll, and I simply want you to raise your hand when I call your name, so I can memorize your faces." I look down at the roster, and start calling out names.

"Lisa Alter?" A girl in the back row with long blonde hair raises her hand.

"Martin Cross?" The boy with the chewing gum states an intelligent 'huh'.

"Mm hmm. Jessica Cross?" The girl trying to look invisible in the back left corner of the room raises her hand timidly. "Hey, Jess," I say, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Caroline Flynn?"

"Here!" A girl with black hair, like mine, thrusts her hand into the air from the front row.

"Lovely," I say, letting a little British accent to leak through. "Dorothy Gale?" I ask, trying not to let my fear get the better of me. Dorothy raises her hand shyly, not at all the girl she was when Fiyero and I had gone over for dinner.

"John Hurt?"

"Yo." Says a gangster looking little white boy in the exact center of the room. Great.

"Clayton Swann?" the boy in the front row with the red hair raises his hand.

"Jasper Quinn?" The boy sitting next to Dorothy raises his hand.

"And… Lartin Zead?" a small boy with lovely blue eyes raises his hand from the front right hand side of the room. "Ok, that's everyone," I say, looking up from the attendance booklet. "Seems that we have a small class this year. Anyway, I hope we all will get to be great friends." I smile at the class, and they smile back.

"Mrs. Trigg?" asks a voice I know all to well. I turn to look at Dorothy, wondering what question she could have for me. "Yes, Dorothy?" I ask, trying not to look at her feet, at the shoes that should be mine.

"Um, I was wondering, if you could just tell us a little bit of where you're from?" she looks at me as if she knows my secret. As if she's already figured it out. Of course, I'm jumping to conclusions. She's just curious, as I learned in a very hard lesson.

"Of course, dear. My husband and I moved down late this summer from England. I was a private tutor there. My husband, Fiyero, was an agricultural professor. We lived alone, just him and me. Oh, and our little dog, Sipho, too." I smiled a little as I added that last part. I saw Dorothy's eyes go wide at the end.

The blonde one, Lisa raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What kind of dog is Seepoh?"

"Ok, first, it's S-I-P-H-O, not 'seepoh', and secondly, she's a miniature poodle."

"What color is she?"

"White and brown. Now, enough questions about my puppy; does anyone have any questions about this school year?"

"I have a question," says Dorothy.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do today?"

I sigh, mentally kicking myself for even thinking that teenagers could ask an intellectual question on the first day of school.

"Well, I guess we should each tell the rest of the class something about them that no one else knows. I'll start." I close my eyes, thinking about how I'm going to phrase this. "My little sister, Nessa," I start, opening my eyes and looking at Dorothy, "Was killed during a tornado. Her house collapsed around her." I looked away from her as my words sunk in.

"Now, who's next?"

The lunch bell rings and it takes all my self-control not to jump out of my seat and sprint into the cafeteria. Fiyero is coming to join me and the other teachers at lunch. The day had just been dragging by ever since I'd told my 'secret' to the class. Everyone except Dorothy continued on with the day, but she just kept looking at me with those eyes. I stayed in my seat until I thought every student had made their way out of the classroom, and then I was going to call Fiyero, but Dorothy had other ideas.

"Mrs. Trigg?"

Dorothy had stayed until everyone else left, so she could talk to me. I didn't know what to expect.

"Yes, Dorothy?" I asked, trying to sound detached so that she wouldn't be any more suspicious then she probably already was.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," she started, "I know how hard it is to lose someone, especially somebody close to your heart." She stopped talking, so I looked up to see that she was close to crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I said, standing up and hurrying around the desk to comfort her.

"It's just…" she began, "you remind me of someone I met once, who lost their sister because of me. And I know how horrible I felt after loosing my parents at the hands of someone else. I…" she wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks, "I just wanted you to know, that I'm sorry."

"Oh, Dorothy, it's not your fault," I said, wrapping my arms around her to better comfort her, "it was an accident. Caused by a bizarre twister of fate." I remember having those words said to comfort me.

Dorothy nodded, and wiped away the last of the tears. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"It was very nice of you to apologize, by the way," I said, barely trying to hide my identity. Dorothy looked at me, and for a second, I felt for sure that she knew. But I didn't care. "Are you OK now?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Trigg," she said, "thanks."

"Anytime, love." I turned away and walked back around my desk to grab my purse, and Dorothy still stood there. "Anything else you wanted to say, darling?"

She hesitated, seemingly struggling with something in her mind.

"Um, I was wondering," she started, "if you could possibly-"

Mercifully, Fiyero walked in at just that second, saving me from whatever question she was about to ask.

"Fiyero!" I all but yelled. "You're here." I walked over to him and hugged him. Hard.

"Yes, I'm here, Fae. And I see that Dorothy is also here. Did I interrupt something?"

Dorothy chose this second to speak up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Trigg. No, Mrs. Trigg and I were just simply talking about the upcoming lessons. I'll leave you two be. See ya." And she walked out without so much as a backwards glance.

And there you have it! Again, sorry it took so long for me to update. Moving to Africa really takes its toll on ya. Thanks for all the reviews you've sent, and I hope you send more my way. ^_^


	7. The End of the Day

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for bearing with me in my leave of absence!

Disclaimer: for the bazillionth time, I don't own WICKED!

….

Elphie's POV

…..

The day ended on a sad note, and I just barely made it to my car before I broke down. Just talking with Dorothy had sent me over the edge, and then to have her apologize like that, just out of the blue and as though she had already figured out whom I was. The look in here eyes as she was explaining what she felt from that experience made all the hatred just drain from me. I couldn't take it. Who can be mad at someone who truly didn't mean any harm?

That got me thinking. She pretty much already knew who I was. Why didn't I just tell her? It would be so nice to have someone I could talk to about everything that had gone on and the future, so unsure and scary and amazing all at the same time. But, sharing that time with her might just make life easier for Fiyero and me. We didn't know this land as well as Dorothy, obviously, but she could definitely help us find our way.

My cell phone ringing in my pocket interrupted my speculating. I flipped it open and saw that it was Fiyero, so I tried to compose myself enough to talk to him.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice cracking and giving me away.

"Elphaba? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" the concern in his voice made it worse, and I lost all my control. The sobs coming out of me made my heart ache so badly, I wanted to scream at the pain.

"I'm… sorry….Yero," I said, trying to stop the tears from coming but failing miserably. "I don't know what I should do." And I told him about my conversation with Dorothy earlier in the day.

"Fabala, my darling, please, calm down." I could hear the fear rising in his voice, as though he knew what I was going to say next. "Now, honey, I know what you're thinking, but telling Dorothy who we are is not going to solve anything."

"How do you know?" I asked, clearing my throat. I finally got the sobs to stop rushing uncontrollably out of me. "It could very well be the answer to all of our troubles."

"Well, I don't know…" he said, trailing off. I knew that I was asking a lot from him, but he knew that I would do anything for just a small glimpse back into Oz.

"Maybe you could get her to lend you the shoes? Then all you would have to do is work your magic and find a way to contact someone back home." Even as he said it, I knew that he didn't even convince himself. Who in their right mind would give up those shoes, especially someone who knew what they were.

"No, Yero, my hero, I think that befriending her and telling her the truth is the only way. I need to know that everything is ok with-" but I didn't finish my sentence, knowing that just saying her name would ruin my carefully constructed control on my tear glands. Even the picture in my head, the image of her face, hurt my heart, and I knew it would hurt his as well.

"Oh, ok," he said finally. "But at least befriend her first. Get to know her a little better, find out her side of the story and if she can be trusted. We both know how much she likes to share her story about her trip to Oz."

I squealed, an unusual action from me, and literally started bouncing in my seat. "Oh, Fiyero, I know this is the right thing to do! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I heard him laughing at my excitement and knew that he was on the exact same page as I was- happy to finally have someone to talk to, and a possible way to check on things back home. Now, all that was left was finding a way and a place to tell her the truth about it all. I had to become friends with her before I confessed my true identity.

But where to start?

…

And, scene!

Thanks for reading!

More will come soon!

Reviews welcome!

TTFN

EmmaLeigh 3


	8. Friends

Chapter 8

Elphie's POV

Just as I was hanging up my phone, I saw the opportune moment to get to know Dorothy better. She was standing, alone, at the very edge of school property, and it looked as though she was crying. The sky threatened to cry with her, so I decided to offer her a ride home, seeing as her ride had not showed up. I turned on the car, put it in gear, and drove over to meet her.

…..

20 mins previous

Dorothy's POV

The rest of the day went off without any exciting happen whatsoever, so I was still thinking about my conversation with by the time the bell rang to signal the end of school. Jasper met me out front of the school, took my hand, and we walked to the parking lot together. Normally I would have kept his hand in mine, but once I realized that people were starting to stare I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, and, even though I could tell I'd hurt his feelings, I still rejected his hand when he offered it to me again.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" I shouted in his face. I knew I was overreacting, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of being seen as a couple. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. "What's wrong is this. I-I can't just hold your hand like that anymore." I crossed my arms over my chest and was embarrassed to feel tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey, none of that," he said pulling me in to a hug as the tears overflowed and poured down my face. People were still staring, but I was to overwhelmed to notice anymore. "What's up? What happened?" he knew me will enough to know that I only blow up like this when something really emotional and traumatic happens. He'd been there the day I got back from Oz… he could tell.

"I-I'm s-sorry," sniff, "Jasper. I don't know what came over me. You can hold my hand, if you w-want." He pushed me back to look at me, and I felt…comforted. It was strange, feeling this way about someone who had always been my friend, and only my friend. I didn't know what to do in these kinds of situations.

"Well, hey, if that's really what this is all about, I won't hold your hand." I could hear the small pain behind his words.

"no, stupid, didn't you just hear me say that it's ok to hold hands? I mean, it's not like we're a couple, or anything." But even so, I averted my eyes from his understanding gaze, knowing that I probably hurt him by saying that.

"yeah, ok. Hey," he said, and the tone of his voice changed to professional and detached. "I have to work today, so I'm not gonna be able to give you a ride home." I stiffened as he pushed me even farther away and stood there with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground.

"Oh," was all I could say. The pain in my chest made it impossible to say anything else. He turned and walked away from me without a backwards glance. Most of the parking lot was empty now, and I realized too late that I'd missed my bus. I now had no way to get home, and the rejection from Jasper just made everything too hard to comprehend, and once again I broke. Tears started streaming uncontrollably down my face and sobs ripped from my throat, but still the hole in my chest ached as I watched Jasper drive away.

I don't know how long I stood there, but I do remember that it started to rain. Strange, it had been such a sunny, cloudless day that the rain startled me. I vaguely heard a car drive up to me, and didn't give it much thought until I heard a voice.

"Dorothy? Are you ok?"

…..

Elphie's POV

She looked up in shock, and I saw all the pain in her eyes before she composed herself enough to speak. I briefly wondered what could have made her feel this way, but I knew that that was something to be talked about at another time.

"Oh, hello," sniff sniff, "Mrs.T-trigg. I didn't see you there." She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and tried to look like she hadn't just been bawling her eyes out.

"Do you need a ride somewhere, dearie?" I asked as nicely as I could, keeping all implications out of my voice. Or, trying to anyway; I'd never been a very good actress. Fiyero always called me his open book.

"If it's not too much trouble…" she said, trailing off and looking more than a little suspicious.

"Well, where to?" I asked, opening the passenger side door and indicating for her to come and sit. The rain really started to pour the moment she got the door closed behind herself.

"Um, my house, if that's ok." Dorothy wiped at here eyes and fixed her eye makeup in her reflection in the rain-streaked window. There was still a small fleck of pain there, and I was surprised to feel my own heart ache at the sight.

"That's fine, honey, I live just down the street from you, you know." I said, keeping my voice as light as possible. It didn't work.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she said, suddenly looking uncomfortable, "if you are who I think you are, you wouldn't be so nice to me."

I hesitated, possibly giving myself away, then decided to change the subject. "You just looked really sad, that's all. Why were you so upset?" I asked, and I saw her lip jut out as she tried to keep under control. "I'm sorry," I said quickly, "you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, that's ok." Dorothy answered. "it's just a really long story." I thought I saw here flinch at spending that much time with me.

"I'd like to hear it, if that's ok with you."

Now she hesitated, probably trying to figure out what motive I could possibly have for listening to her. Apparently, she couldn't find anything that terrible that could go wrong, for she said, "Alright. How much time do you got?"

I smiled, and I knew that, somehow, we would grow to be friends. Hopefully, this friendship wouldn't end like the other one.

"I've got all the time you need."

…..

AND…..SCENE!

Thank you, thank you!

More will come!

Review, tell me what you thought!

TTFN!

EmmaLeigh3


	9. Talk

A/N: thanks for your patience! And for all the reviews! If it weren't for you guys, I would never update!

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked…. : ( now, where was I? Oh, yes….

…..

Elphie's POV

I drove out the school parking lot and turned left, heading towards my house. I thought that that would be the best place to talk, since no one would be there for a few hours yet. Fiyero was still job hunting. Dorothy was quietly sniffling in the seat next to me, facing the window, and I could just make out her tears in her reflection.

"Oh, honey, are you sure you're ok?" I reached out with my right hand and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up, tears still streaking her cheeks, and sighed.

"No, I guess not." And she looked away again. I didn't want to make it to obvious that I was looking for information, but I was also really and truly concerned. I just didn't know how to let her know that.

"Hun, you don't trust me, do you?" I asked, turning away from here and looking straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn to look at me, a surprised expression on her face.

"Why would you say that?" Dorothy asked, and I could hear the panic raising in her voice. I probably should have approached this differently, but the words were out in the open now. I had to continue, no matter what the outcome might be.

"Because. You're never truly open with me. And I can tell you have much more you want to say," I said, choosing my words carefully, "because you always just let off. You never finish your thoughts around me. What did I do to take away your trust?" I asked, trying to sound honestly hurt by the thought.

"Oh, no, it's not that I don't trust you," she said, trailing off and not finishing her thought, just like I'd mentioned earlier.

"You see!" I practically shouted. "You just did it again! I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so…" I said, incorporating some very real tears. There was just something about this girl and all the memories she drug up that made me want to cry.

"Oh, please, don't cry!" Dorothy said, seeming very disturbed by my tears. Good, so was

Where were they coming from? What was I going to do with myself? I tried to compose myself so I could talk, but it was no use. I even had to pull the car over; I couldn't see the road correctly through my tears. I put my head in my hands and started to sob uncontrollably. What was happening to me? Why was I so upset? I kept asking myself, and then the answer came to me in the form of a picture. Glinda and I saying goodbye. Dorothy melting me. Leaving Oz forever.

Apparently, I'd said some of those things out loud, for Dorothy sudden froze in her attempts to sooth me. Her eyes grew wide, he mouth a small 'o', and realization colored her expression.

"Oh, no," I said, panicking, and I scrambled to undo what had been said. "I'm sorry, don't listen to me, I'm just blubbering…." I trailed off, but the damage had been done. She knew who I was. "I'm…so…sorry…Dorothy…" I cried. "So sorry!" and I broke down. I just lost it. I waited for the sound of her departure, knowing that she would want to get as far away from me as possible.

I heard nothing. I looked up, secretly hoping that she had left, but she still sat there, staring at me. I could only guess what she was thinking, but it probably wasn't good. What would she want from me? Anything? Would she let me use the shoes to get home? Would she make me tell her uncle and aunt who I was, just to prove that she was right all along? Somewhere during all my speculating, she seemed to make up her mind about something. Her shoulders set, and with a great sigh, she hugged me.

I was startled, and that's putting it lightly. I didn't know what to say, what to do. I didn't even hug her back. I just sat there, stunned. We sat there like that for I don't know how long, until Dorothy pulled away and looked me right in the eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked, and I saw hope in her eyes.

"Well, you know," I said awkwardly, "for trying to kill you." I winced at the memories that pulled at my heartstrings.

"What are you doing here? Can you get back?" Dorothy asked, and there was that glimmer of hope in her voice and eyes again.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "but I'd sure like to try. But, the only thing I can think of that could possibly be of help, you have." She looked like she didn't understand where I was going with this, but then again, the answer was probably so obvious that she didn't think of it. "My sister's…"

"Shoes!" we said together. She smiled at me, and reached down to yank them off her feet. Dorothy handed one to me, and I could feel the power inside them, still there after all this time.


	10. Juice?

A/N: Ok, ok! Here's the next chapter! ^_^

Elphie's POV

…..

The drive home was short, yet in that little amount of time Dorothy and I had become great friends! I didn't think it was possible to learn so much about someone in such a little time. I glanced over at her, amazed at how easy it was to like her; it was hard to believe that at one point I dreamed about killing her. But, that was all in the past now; it was time to move forward.

I had a lot on my mind by the time I pulled up to my house, for example, how was I supposed to open the way back home? I had no idea if my powers would work here, even though the shoes clearly had some lingering magic.

"um," Dorothy interrupted my speculations. "Miss Elphaba? Are we getting out?"

I looked at her, at first confused by her question I had been so deeply absorbed in my thoughts. "Oh, yeah, come on inside." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door at almost full speed. Fiyero was waiting for me in the living room, and he already had drinks ready for the three of us.

Dorothy walked in a few seconds after me, her eyes alight as she took in our standard Emerald City décor. I'd found some magnificent pieces at the store called WalMart and bought some material to cover them and make it feel more familiar. She dropped her bag next to the bright green chair I pointed her to; her feet were still bare, having never put her shoes back on, so I excused myself and went to get her a pair of socks from my room as it was slightly chilly inside what with the tile floor and newly installed air conditioning that neither of us could turn off.

"Juice?" I asked Dorothy, handing her a cup filled to the brim with a lovely red colored juice; I wasn't sure what flavor it was myself, but it looked good.

"Yes, please, thank you." Dorothy answered in a dazed manner. She took the glass with her eyes still taking in all the green. I finally saw her eyes focus, and I had a pretty good idea of what it was on. On the wall above the fire place, a huge painting of the Wizard's palace, as seen from my bedroom in my castle, was hung there with pride. I had worked on it from my minds eye, mostly painting with my eyes closed to try and get the shading right. You could even see Dorothy and her friends walking up to the giant wall around my castle if you looked close enough. It had taken me twenty hours straight to finally put the finishing touches on it, and it was my pride and joy.

"Do you like it?" I asked, wanting nothing more than her honest opinion. I had never shown it to anyone but Fiyero before this, and it was so exciting to see her huge eyes absorbing every little thing in it. She stood up and walked over to it, clutching her cup in on hand and reaching out with the other, her fingers stopping millimeters from its surface, as though touching it might make it disappear. Suddenly, she turned to look at me with such a look on her face that I momentarily wondered if she'd lost her mind.

"I know how to get us back," she whispered, turning back around to the painting, her whole hand hovering over the Wizard's palace.


	11. Hugs

A/N: as promised, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry it took my longer than expected, as some personal troubles showed up in the middle of my typing!

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked…

Dorothy's POV

….

The moment my eyes locked on the painting, I knew it had some great significance. The way the colors flowed gently into the next, the shapes moving slowly, and in my minds eye, I could see the four of us skipping happily up to the castle wall. Then, suddenly the picture began to change. The colors started to swirl around and around an unseen central point, and the effect was hypnotic.

I stood up and walked up to the painting my finger hovering millimeters away from its surface. My unsteady finger touched the picture briefly, and in that instant the picture focused again, but differently. Instead of myself and three friends skipping up to the wall, it was Mr and Mrs Trigg and myself, all touching the shoes, Elphaba chanting something over the painting. There was a bright flash of light and I was brought back to reality.

"Do you like it?"

I brought my hand down and turned to look at them, Fiyero – whose part in this I was still unsure of- standing next to the far couch and looking confused as to what was going on; Elphaba was looking at me with curious eyes, as though my opinion on the painting mattered the world to her. Apparently the look on my face was slightly crazy because after I blinked I saw two pairs of eyes questioning my sanity. I smiled, knowing what kind of reaction awaited me when I told them of my vision.

"I know how to get us back," I said, and I reached out and placed my hand right above the Wizards palace, knowing that that was the key to all of this. I turned around, walked up to the two of them, and took a long swig from the cup in my hands. "But I'm not sure how I know, exactly. It just sort of…" I trailed off, my eyes not focusing on anything yet seeing everything more clearly than before.

"…came to you?" Elphaba finished for me, sounding like she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah. I was looking that the picture, and it changed." I turned to look Elphaba full in the face. "Did you use anything from Oz, or any sort of magic, really, on that painting?"

She looked confused at first, then thoughtful, and then I could practically hear the click in her head as she put two-and-two together.

"Yes," she said. "But not something tangible; I put my whole heart in that painting, and by doing so, painting the things closest to me the exact way they happened, I might have accidentally put something into the painting. Or, unto it, as the case may be."

"There are no accidents," I said, looking at Fiyero. He seemed to be feeling guilty about something, so I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him. He looked afraid to say whatever was on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, exactly," he said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next. He wiped his hands on his jeans and sat down carefully, as though he or the couch might break. "But, I do have a confession to make."

"Yes?" Elphaba asked before I could, looking at him imploringly. She sat down next to him and took his hand. "What is it, Yero?"

Fiyero looked around at me, as though afraid to say whatever it was in front of me. I, on the other hand, deeply wanted to know so I could solve more of the mystery as to who he was. I had a hunch, but I didn't want to say anything before I was sure.

"I…." He took a deep breath and focused on the painting across the room, as though avoiding our gazes would make it easier for him to speak. "If you were to take the painting off the wall and look at the back of it…."

I jumped up and sprinted across the room to the painting, lifting it off its hook. Elphaba was standing next to me, so I flipped the picture around to see the other side. She gasped, her finger touching the words you could just barely see on the back; we looked at each other and then at Fiyero, and I finally knew how he was.

The back of the painting was a certificate, and not just any certificate. It was the exact one the Wizard had given to the Scarecrow, my best friend in Oz who wanted a brain. It had been stretched and pasted to two other pieces of canvas, so I assumed that Fiyero had been the one to glue them together for Elphabas' painting project.

"So," I asked myself more than anyone else, "if the certificate is what you painted upon…"

"Then the whole painting is a part of Oz!" She finished for me. We both looked at Fiyero, many questions burning in my throat. I chose the most important of all; the others could wait until another time.

"Did you know?"

He looked up and smirked at me. "I just had a gut feeling, that's all." Elphaba walked up to him and embraced him lovingly. He hugged her back, and I felt an emptiness in my arms. I looked down and hugged myself, trying not to let my discomfort show; I didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Dorothy," Fiyero said. I looked up into his kind eyes, so much different than the last time I'd seen them. He walked up to me and hugged me as well, but it was a different kind of hug; a hug of a friend. A gave him a tight squeeze and let him go when he pulled away. "Oh, and I have another confession to make. Wait right here." And he ran off upstairs, leaving me and Elphaba alone in the living room.

From the floor above I could hear Fiyero messing through things, looking for something I guessed. I looked at Elphaba to see if she had any idea, but she looked just as confused as I did. Fiyero came rushing down the stairs, a huge book in his hands.

"I thought this might come in handy someday, so I stole it when Glinda wasn't looking."

And he held in his hand the spell book of the Wicked Witch of the West.


	12. A Better Tomorrow

A/N: Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! ^_^ sorry it's taken me a while to update, but stuff just keeps going on! Oh, well, that's all in the past!

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, only the characters and situations I make up!

Elphie's POV

….

After Fiyero brought down the book our conversations changed to less important matters, with the occasional deep and meaningful thought said aloud by someone. I don't know how many times we just sat there in silence, drinking our juice and looking back and forth between the book and the painting. Suddenly, the clock behind me struck five. I jumped out of my seat, concerned about how late it had gotten. Dorothy's aunt and uncle didn't know where she was, we had yet to call them!

"Dorothy, we never called your aunt," I practically screamed at her. She looked frantically at the clock and then around the room for a phone. "In the kitchen, next to the fridge," I said, trying to keep my voice calm but failing miserably. Dorothy ran into the kitchen, almost knocking over furniture in her haste. I knew that I should probably go in there and help her figure out an alibi, but I couldn't move. I heard Dorothy dial the numbers, and tap her fingers on the fridge impatiently or maybe nervously I couldn't tell. I tried to hear what she was saying, but the rapid beating of my heart drowned out everything else. What would she say to her Aunt? What would her Aunt say in return? I could only imagine.

The next thing I knew, Dorothy was coming back into the room, a slight smile on her face. She sat down with a sigh, her back rigid but her eyes glowing.

"Auntie Em said that it was perfectly alright that I was here, helping you recognize faces with names. That's the best excuse I could come up with, but she bought it. However, she does want me home straight away. I missed my chores, and now I need to make up for it."

"I'll drive you home," I said, standing up. Fiyero stood up as well, but I waved him down. "I don't need any help driving, dearest. I won't be long." I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the keys off the small table, and went to wait by the door for Dorothy. Once Dorothy had said her goodbye and started my direction I opened the door and strode out into the cool evening air.

We walked silently to the car, and I wondered where her thoughts were at. Mine were everywhere at once, thinking about driving, the Emerald City, papers I needed to grade (I'd given my third-period class a pop quiz for interrupting me every five minutes.), and my cat, who had snuck with us to earth, and who was now following me out to the car.

"Oh, what a cute little kitty!" Dorothy exclaimed, bending down to pick up Prisma (I'd changed her name on arriving. Just seemed like the right thing to do.).

"Yes, isn't she? Her name's Prisma, and she's the love of my life, you know. Besides Fiyero, of course. Feel free to bring her along." I said kindly, unlocking the car doors and getting inside. Once we were both secure with Prisma sitting sweetly on the back seat, I started pulling out of the driveway and headed to Dorothy's house. She didn't live that far away, and with the exception of a few comments on the lovely evening sky, the time pretty much passed in silence.

Once I had arrived at Dorothy's front gate, I looked at her not quite knowing what to say but wanting to say something. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Dorothy seemed to understand, as did Prisma, who jumped up on Dorothy's lap and started purring, looking pointedly at me and then at her. I laughed, loving how amazing my cat was. Too bad she couldn't talk in this world. The things she could say.

"Well," said I, "see you in class tomorrow."

Dorothy laughed and scratched Prisma behind the ears. "It's weird, when I think about normal life continuing on."

"I know what you mean," I said, maybe a little more dramatically than I meant to. Dorothy didn't seem to notice; she was looking at the house before her, lost in her own thoughts. "Dorothy," she glanced up at me, "I hate to cut this short, but I still haven't made Fiyero dinner."

More laughter; then she looked at me with a million different emotions in her eyes, put Prisma on the floor, and got out without another word.

The drive home was even shorter than the drive to Dorothy's house, but probably because I was going about ten over the speed limit. I just wanted to get back to Fiyero, the painting, and, more importantly, the Book. I also thought about what I would cook for dinner as I pulled up into the garage; we didn't have much food in the house. Of course, Fiyero had already ordered pizza and was busy stuffing his face when I walked into the kitchen.

He paused when he heard me come in, his hand outstretched to take is (one, two, three empty spaces in the box) fourth piece, the remnants of the last three still in his mouth.

"Honey," he said, barely getting the words out past his mouthful of food. "you're back."

I laughed, set the keys on the counter, and picked up a piece of my own. Today was the start of a better life, and I'd better enjoy it while it lasted.


	13. Distractions

A/N: Well, it's taken me for-freaking-ever to update this. Sorry guys! Would you believe me if I told you I was being a world traveler and forgot about it until just recently? =] Anywhoha, hope this was worth the wait!

Chapter 13 – Distractions

Elphaba's POV

It was so hard to get back into the normalcy of everyday life; all I wanted to do was work with Dorothy and Yero on finding a way back to Oz.

I zoned out on my way to school the next morning; I don't even remember most of the drive. I had brought a notebook with me to class, so if I got any ideas on where to start I could write it down and actually be able to remember it later. As the kids started filing in, I tried to push the whole situation out of my mind. Of course, the moment Dorothy walked in all my speculations came rushing back.

"Good morning!" I said as cheerfully as possible as she walked by. She smiled slightly in return and went to sit down. I noticed as she set her books on the desk that she also had a journal with her. I smiled, the thought of the help she could bring in this lifting my spirits once again.

"Ok, class," I started once everyone was in their seats. "ready to start another day?"

Dorothy's POV

I didn't sleep at all last night; too many thoughts running around through my brain. How long would it take to figure something out? Would it end up being too hard a task? What would Oz be like when we got there? Would Elphaba be green again? Would the locals try and melt her? How much time would have gone by? Would my friends still be there?

The same questions followed me while I was getting ready for school. I decided to bring a journal with me to class, in case any answers to these questions came to me during the day. As I was walking up the familiar steps to the front of the school building, I tried to make myself look as normal as possible. It seemed to strange that life should go on for everyone as if nothing amazing had happened to them.

_This is the same way I felt after I returned from Oz, _I thought to myself. What a wonderfully confusing feeling! I was so focused on my own thoughts that I wasn't paying any attention when Jasper stepped in front of me, tired of repeating my name, to get my attention.

"Oh, Jasper," I gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," he said, "you seem kinda out of it today. What's up? I haven't seen you this deep in thought since you were planning your case against the world considering Oz."

My heart almost skipped a beat. He was my best friend, after all. He knows everything about my adventures there, even if he's a bit skeptical. It would be so comforting to have someone else to talk to… someone from this world. I'd as Elphaba about it later.

"As a matter of fact," I started, " I was thinking about Oz."

His face blanked on the spot. "Oh."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" he said, a little too fast and loud.

"Jasper," I said slowly, "what aren't you telling me?"

He opened his mouth, his eyes darker than I've ever seen them. "I-"

RIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell went off, startling us both. Jasper looked at me, slight pain in his eyes, then turn on the spot and headed to class.

Now I had a whole new set of problems to think about.

Elphaba's POV

Fiyero wasn't coming to lunch with me today; I was stuck in the mercies of my fellow teachers. They were all so… so… boring! They didn't talk much, and the little they did talk about included food prices and lots of gossip. Not the kind of thing I'm in to. I finished my lunch as quickly as possible, and headed back to my classroom to wait out the rest of the lunch break.

I pulled out my journal and tried to brain storm, but all I really did for that hour was draw a picture of one of my old flying monkeys and figured out how to exactly bounce the pencil on its eraser so that it got to the trash can. This was how I was occupying my time when the first of the students started coming in from lunch.

"How was your lunch, guys?" I asked them.

"Good." "Fine." "Alright."

I put away my journal, got my pencil out of the trash, and decided to pay all my attention to my students. A distraction just might be the thing I need to clear my mind. I get all my best ideas when I'm focusing on something else.

Dorothy's POV

After school, I was going to try and catch Elphaba and ride home with her, but Jasper cut me off and offered to walk me home.

"Alright," I said, "will you stay for a while afterwards?" This was my usual question whenever he walked home with me; the answer was always yes, and there was never a need for me to ask, but it was a fun little routine we did.

"Not today." He didn't offer any more information.

The walk home was silent. Whenever I tried to start up some form of conversation, it withered out in a matter of words. Jasper was never this quiet or secretive.

"Ok, look," I stepped in front of him like he did to me earlier, and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is your problem? You won't talk to me, you denied my invitation over, and you seem to be brooding. What's up?"

He looked at me, and he looked to be a mixture of angry and sad. The longer he looked at me, the sadder his eyes got. Finally, he took my hand from his shoulder, sighed, and looked at the ground. This was his normal response for feeling betrayed. What had I done?

"I saw you get into Mrs. Triggs' car yesterday. So I followed you guys back to what I can only assume was her house. And I heard you talking. I heard everything. Why would you want to go back there?"

All I could do is stare at him in silence.


End file.
